westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Republican Presidential Primary Election (2006)
The 2006 Republican Presidential Primaries were held to determine the Republican Party's nominee for the 2006 Presidential Election. Candidates *Arnold Vinick, Senator from California *Rev. Don Butler, Televangelist from Virginia *Glen Allen Walken, former Acting President and Speaker of the House from Missouri *Mike Reed, Governor from Ohio *Darren Gibson, Representative from Michigan *Allard, an Iowa Caucus candidate (last name seen on a coffee bean jar in King Corn.) *Johnson, an Iowa Caucus candidate (last name seen on a coffee bean jar in King Corn.) President Bartlet's two-term presidency made Republicans desperate to regain the White House. Leo McGarry, a prominent Democratic politician and then-counselor to Josiah Bartlet, believed Senator Arnold Vinick had a decent shot at the nomination with his centrist policies and a lot of "California money behind him". Iowa Caucus Former Speaker of the House Glen Allen Walken was considered an early front-runner for the nomination with a strong lead in Iowa. Vinick Campaign Manager, Sheila Brooks, worried ignoring Iowa could give Allard, an obscure candidate, the momentum he needs to beat Vinick in New Hampshire. At an Iowa Corn-Growers Exposition, Senator Vinick ignored a prepared speech from his campaign staff that reversed his position on ethanol subsidies. He is quoted, "I'm here to tell the God's honest truth, if you elect me as your President ethanol corn subsidies will not be a part of my Agriculture policy." Vinick's staff showed visible disdain for the Senator's famed straight-talk and maverick streak. Santos Campaign Manager, Josh Lyman believed Sen. Vinick would lose in Iowa, but gain support from the national media for his fabled honesty. On Caucus Day, Speaker Walken won with Allard coming in second. It is not known which place Sen. Vinick finished in, however, the Senator believed he'd come in last place. New Hampshire Little is known of the New Hampshire Primary on the Republican side. It is assumed Sen. Vinick scored an easy victory with his "independent and cross-party appeal," as Bruno Gianelli once put it. Super Tuesday Again, little is known of Super Tuesday on the Republican side. All that is certain is that a political reporter covering the Santos campaign states, "Vinick is sweeping up in the primaries." Democratic Congressman Matt Santos mockingly replies, "The Republicans can have their coronation." This would imply Sen. Arnold Vinick did remarkably well at this point and may in fact be the front-runner for the Republican nomination. Florida Immediately after Super Tuesday, when the Bartlet Administration was debating the impact of lifting the embargo on Cuba, President Bartlet asked how the "Republican candidates? Walken and Vinick?" would react, showing that Walken was still in the race (Cliff Calley counseled that Vinick probably agreed with Bartlet, "but publicly, he'll step back and let Republican Florida Senator Rafe Framhagen and Walken put on war paint" against the deal). New Jersey Senator Arnold Vinick secured the nomination after the New Jersey primary. Initially, the Vinick campaign intended to offer the position of running-mate to Rev. Don Butler, the candidate who won several Southern States during the primary fight. Sheila Brooks believed the televangelist would be able to help Vinick win a landslide by uniting the conservative base of the Republican Partry. Governor Ray Sullivan would eventually become Sen. Vinick's "second-choice" for Vice President after Rev. Butler refused the anticipated offer. Sullivan was a former U.S. Attorney and two-term Attorney General of West Virginia before being elected Governor of West Virginia with 62% of the vote, with strong support from independents. RNC Senator Arnold Vinick officially became the Republican Nominee for President during Things Fall Apart. The convention is held in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. As a whole, the convention was seen as a "Bartlet bash-a-thon." New York Times reporter Greg Brock noted the convention was run with "Swiss watch precision." Congressman Darren Gibson of Michigan had a prominent speaking role wherein he criticized Bartlet's economic polices and his Nobel Prize in Economics. Governor Mike Reed of Ohio gave his famous "8 is Enough" speech, which was a reference to President Bartlet's eight years in office. Governor Ray Sullivan of West Virginia was officially nominated as the Vice-Presidential Nominee, afterwards he gave a speech attacking President Bartlet's multiple schlerosis by stating he was "sick and tired of being sick and tired" and complications that were positively "schlerotic." Senator Vinick rose above the "Bartlet bash-a-thon" and gave an unexpected acceptance speech, wherein he praised President Bartlet's tenure in office, transcript below: : "It is with great humility that I accept your nomination for President of the United States screen applause. Before I share with you my vision for America, I want to say a few words about the man who I hope is my predecessor...President Josiah Bartlet boos from the audience. He has graced and honored his office, the highest in the land, the most powerful in the world some would say...myself included. He has served this country steadfastly and laudable. I say this despite our political and philosophical differences. But, in the end the presidency is more than a simple catalog of policies pursued, crises weathered, battles lost or won. It's a stewardship and sacred trust, a commitment to sacrifice every fiber of your being, every thought, every moment, every...every everything in service to your nation. President Bartlet has done this well and able and he desires nothing less than our humble appreciation and heartfelt gratitude. screen dialogue interruption from [[Leo McGarry] and President Bartlet watching the speech on TV]. : This is the basis on which I make my appeal for your support. My commitment to strive to be worthy of the example of the great men who have gone before me. Presidents walk in giant footsteps. They have magnificent legacies to uphold. I stand here on this day and put my name forth as one who aspires to their example, who will daily make that sacrifice, who will honor not just the office, but the people that office serves, their President of these United States of America." with thunderous applause. Category:Elections